


Exotic Lands and Exciting Places

by AweburnPhoenix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Aladdin (Disney Movies) References, Early MSR, F/M, Fluff, Mulder with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AweburnPhoenix/pseuds/AweburnPhoenix
Summary: Mulder meets Scully's nephew and they bond over a Disney movie.}» Audio version available on the Audio Fanfic Podcasthere
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Exotic Lands and Exciting Places

**Author's Note:**

> } » Audio version available on the Audio Fanfic Podcast [here](https://soundcloud.com/audiofanficpod/xf-exotic-lands-and-exciting-places-by-aweburnphoenix)
> 
> This was inspired by Kevin J. Anderson's 'Ground Zero'. There's a line where Mulder says "I think that I told you once, Scully, that if you stuck with me I'd show you exotic lands and exciting places." So I made this little HC idea of when and where he could have said that :P
> 
> Endless love to @admiralty for her beta help <3

_ \-- January 1995 -- _

Chilling out at home, no travel plans in mind, drinking hot cocoa, and laughing at Charlie Jr.’s silly comments was the best plan Dana could have for a Saturday afternoon. It had been more than a month after the Pfaster case, but she still couldn’t get it out of her bones. Having the joyful toddler around was a great medicine, the little one helped her forget about any darkness in the world. Dana was happy Charlie was letting her look after him more often.

“ _ Hey, my pleasure, sis’, _ ” he always said. “ _ More time to take care of the missus. _ ”

It was a win-win situation. Dana was so happy to have a kid around for some hours. Sometimes she craved that day she would have a kid of her own. But given her relationship situation and her line of work, it seemed like something far away in the future. In the meantime, this would have to do.

“ _Pefect_ _timin’_ , Abu!” The kid interrupted her thoughts pulling her sleeve so that she paid attention to the movie.

“Yeah, he’s a cool monkey, right?”

If she had to tell the truth, she was kind of tired of watching  _ Aladdin _ , once again. Her nephew had a tendency to ask for the same movie over and over until he moved on to a new one, and then it was that on repeat again. When would he grow out on it?

Dana was on the verge of dozing off when the ring of the doorbell startled her. Checking her watch, she wondered what had made her brother return earlier. Dana wasn’t expecting him until six.

“You missing the kiddo already?” Dana shouted at the door before opening it.

She was startled by the man who showed up on the other side.

“Hey, hi, Mulder,” she quickly reacted, trying to style her hair a little and smooth her jumper. She didn’t have any chicken nugget crumbs on her clothes, right? “I wasn’t expecting you… Is everything ok? ”

The only reason for him to show up at her place unexpectedly was if they were knee-deep on a case and he had one of his sudden revelations, which happened often. But right now, they were in-between cases. She wasn’t expecting to see him until Monday morning.

“Well, yes,” he said, storming inside past her and closing the door at his back. “I just came across a case and thought we could get started on it… Sorry, I didn’t think you’d be busy,” he suddenly noticed Charlie and realized he might have been intruding. “I’ll leave you to your things, it can wait until Monday—.”

“It’s ok, Mulder.” She felt sorry for him. He surely must be having a boring weekend and needed some company. “I’m looking after my nephew, but Charlie is picking him up in half an hour. If you don’t mind watching  _ Aladdin _ in the meantime, we can go over that case later.”

Dana didn’t feel like working on a weekend, but Mulder seemed so eager to start working… She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t intrigued about what he must have found.

“Yeah, that’s ok.” His face lit up again as he took off his coat and left it on the coat rack. 

“You want some coffee? Chocolate?” she offered, already on her way to the kitchen.

“I’m fine, thanks. Maybe just a glass of water…” he answered on his way to the couch.

When she was back, Mulder had one of her white cushions over his head and was singing ‘Prince Ali’ at the top of his lungs, walking majestically in front of the TV, while Charlie applauded happily as ever.

“Mulder, you’ve watched  _ Aladdin _ ?” Dana couldn’t believe he knew the lyrics. She hadn’t pegged him for a Disney Movie guy. 

“What? Of course! It has a Genie in it!” he crossed his arms in front of his head and nodded roughly, going down to the floor in a silly attempt to disappear. 

Mulder could be a jerk sometimes, but he was pretty nice when he relaxed, something that didn’t happen often. And Charlie was having a blast with him. 

“Auntie, your friend Aladdin!”

“We had my mother’s great-niece over for Thanksgiving and she watched it on a loop for the whole afternoon,” Mulder explained as he got up from the floor and sat to Charlie’s right on the couch, leaving his left to her.

“She would make great friends with Charlie here then.” Dana smiled his way.

They watched the movie quite uneventfully, Dana stealing some glances at Mulder. He was enjoying himself, she hardly ever saw him this relaxed, making some comments to the kid and laughing his heart out whenever the Genie made a joke. 

“Poor Rajah! He cry now,” Charlie suddenly complained when the couple jumped on the Magic Carpet, leaving the tiger behind.

“Don’t be sad,” Mulder quickly responded. “He is a cat, he is afraid of heights.”

“Mulder, that’s completely the opposite. Cats are not—.”

“Shh,” he hushed her, “this song is so cool. _ I can show you the world _ ,” he started singing still looking at her, “ _ Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess… _ “ Suddenly he looked away and became awkward for a moment. “Well, I have no magic carpet, but I always try to show you exciting lands and exotic places… So I guess that counts?”

It seemed like he was trying to say something with that, but the doorbell rang, startling them.

“That must be your dad,” Dana said, pausing the movie. “Go grab your shoes,” she directed her nephew while she ran for the door.

There were some quick presentations and handshakes while the kid was packed in his winter coat and mittens, ready to face the cold afternoon. Dana finally walked the Charlies to the door, and her brother lingered for a moment, looking back to the sofa where Mulder had sat again.

“So, that is your  _ work _ partner?" Charlie whispered, standing at the door not leaving yet.

"Yeah—”

“But it’s not working hours,” he interrupted her, matter-of-factly.

“Nope,” Dana just answered, not wanting to engage.

"He seems nice. And he’s cute, Missy was right," he smirked and raised his eyebrows. 

Dana decided to cut him off before he went too far.

"I'd appreciate it if you two busybodies could stop plotting my love life behind my back." She crossed her arms in front of her and gave him a cold look.

"Hey, who said anything about love? We weren't plotting anything, Missy just mentioned it. But it wouldn't be too bad if something happened..."

Charlie left her hanging as he headed to the elevator. Dana shook her head, defeated. There was nothing she could do about her siblings. They had been that nosy since she could remember, and there was no way they would change now.

She closed the door with her back and stood there for a second, watching Mulder clear her coffee table of the mugs that she and the kid had left there.

Would it really be that bad if something happened? Mulder was a weird guy, but she had to admit he was good with kids. Charlie was a really shy little kid, but he had quickly made friends with Mulder. So maybe…

_ Dana, you gotta keep it together, _ she admonished herself.  _ No more work affairs, you've already had your share of those.  _ But, would it hurt to just poke around a little?

“I’ll get that,” she said approaching him and grabbing the mugs from his hands, taking them to the kitchen. ”You made good friends with Charlie Jr. That’s impressive.”

“You mean  _ me _ making friends or  _ him _ making friends?” he joked. But she could hear a hint of sadness.

“Him!” Dana quickly reassured him. Mulder’s social skills were really not his best feature, but it was usually because of his weird ideas. When he left aliens and government conspiracies aside, he was a pretty normal guy. It was so sad that he couldn’t see that. “He’s usually a really shy kid, doesn’t talk to strangers that easily,” she mentioned as she headed back to the living room, where Mulder was waiting for her.

“I guess it’s because my fairytale whimsical mind matches best with that of little kids, pure and non-judgmental,” he shrugged, not really taking the compliment.

“You’ll make a great father someday,” she insisted, wanting to cheer him up and make him realize he would really be good at it.

“I don’t know. I was just playing silly, trying not to spook the kid with my usual chatter. But I never had a really great fatherly figure, I wouldn’t know shit about how to take care of a kid.” He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. “Anyway, hear this,” he quickly changed his demeanor and opened the folder he had brought with him. “Milford Haven, a victim with his eyes and heart cut out, stories of witchcraft…When are we leaving?”

_ Spooky Mulder is back _ , Dana sighed.

“Mulder, there’s probably a perfectly obvious, non-magical explanation for that,” she recited her usual  _ This is not an X-File _ retort.

“Anyway, I think we should take a look at it. Exotic lands and exciting places?” he added with his nicest smile.

Dana sighed, she just couldn’t say no to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'll be forever thankful if you leave some kudos and comments if you liked it :D


End file.
